


Let's Do It

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [4]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"drabblewriter" prompted for the <i>Wedding Theme</i> any, any longtime m/m or f/f, when the laws change and they're finally allowed to get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do It

"Marry me."

Harry looked over to where Lee was sitting with his book now laying on his lap. "What?"

"Marry me."

"Marry you?" Harry questioned wondering if Lee had lost his mind. 

"Harry we have been together for 20 years. Let's take advantage of these new laws and make it legal."

He watched as Lee got up and moved to squat in front of his chair. "This is important to you?"

"Maybe," Lee answered. "I know we're committed. I have no doubts, how could I after all these years. I guess I just like the idea."

Reaching out he cupped Lee's cheek. "Okay."


End file.
